


What are you hiding?

by jackieyeet



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackieyeet/pseuds/jackieyeet
Summary: Shauns hides something furry form Neil





	What are you hiding?

Melendez had a long day at work. He had to help a girl with kidney stones. They were too large just to pass through so they had to remove them with surgery. He also had to deal with an older man who wouldn't consent and he had to deal with Amdrew's all day. He had to hand him reports on how his residents did with their patients and work. He'd been slacking lately and he'd been given two more weeks to get it done (which, for the record he was greatful for) He really wasn't finished. he hadn't really started in that matter. He had other things he had to take care of and Glassman was always on his back. Plus, Him dating Shaun, whenever he came into the room he would get distracted. Damn his fluffy brown hair and glowing blue eyes. He couldn't help but to stare at his remarkable features. His eyes were so easy to get lost in and his hair was to bouncy and soft to touch. Shaun would sometimes catch him staring at him, Neil would wink as Shaun blushes looks away. Neil laughs at the thought as he exits the hospital.

     Neil's residents all had gone home an hour and a half ago. He had to stay back to catch up on late paper works that were way behind their deadline. He's lucky they're still letting him slide with these things. He's done this so many time people around the hospital don't trust him with getting any kind of paper because of how late he returns them. Doctor Andrews had told him to give reports based on what actually happens and to not give any biased opinions. (He constantly has to remind him because he would give Claire and Shaun constant good reports as they're his favourites) He blames Shaun for always distracting him with his work. He remembers the conversation clearly, He had told Shaun it was his fault for his late papers. Flustered, Shaun had told him that it wasn't accurate on account he never bothered him when he was working. He laughed at how Shaun was always literal. Neil got into his car and started the engine. He gave out a sigh as a white cloud forms. It was winter, Shaun has told Neil it's his favourite time of  year. Everything constantly reminds him of Shaun. How the snow glistens like his eyes under the moonlight. How fluffy and light it looks, exactly like his hair. God, he sounded so cliché, but it was true and he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

     He started to drive looking at all the Christmas decorations. Some houses were like what you see im the movies: lights wrapped around a deer frame, santas, and lights around the house. When it started snowing Shaun started to get excited and he wanted to go get decorations for the apartment. Neil laughed and he promised he would go out and buy some since he didn't have any. He couldn't resist at his puppy eyes that he pulled. He truly loved him. He saw a man outside decorating his house. He wondered why he was out so late in the night, but he shook the thought and continued on his way. He saw the decorations they put up on the street lights. They hung below them. Deers, Snowflakes, Christmas trees, and  'Merry Christmas!'s. It wasnt long until Neil ended up pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building. He got out the car, locked it and started to make his way to the door. He pulled out his phone when it started vibrating in his pocket. It was a message from Glassman telling him to bring in the papers for his patients tomorrow (which, not to mention, were late) he sighed and unlocked the door to his apartment. All he really wanted right now was to cuddle under comforter with his boyfriend. He walked in taking in the warmth from inside.

     "Shaun? Im home." Knowing Shaun he would read his books for at least three hours when he got home, so its like he's up right now. He heard shuffling in the kitchen answering his suspicions. He walked in the kitchen to find Shaun holding a bowl of milk. 

     "Shaun?" he tried not to laugh "You do know we have cups, right?" Shaun nodded. He was stiff, right in front of the cupboard. "You okay?" Neil always made sure to check up on Shaun. He never knew how he was feeling or what was going on, so he made it his job to make sure Shaun was okay.

     "Y-yeah" Shaun stared at the ground. He stood straight, repositioning himself. Neil raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled out a cup and poured himself a drink. A small meow came from under the counter. Neil looked at Shaun, who laughed nervously. 

     "Did I... hear a cat?" Neil put his cup on the counter. "No?" Shaun started to rub his hands.  
"Come on, I won't be mad. Just let me see the cat" Neil reassured him. Shaun moved out of the way and a gray cat came out from under the counter. "I-I didn't want to leave him out in the cold. I was too scared you'd be mad at me" Neil kneeled to pet the cat, thinking for a moment. "Shaun, Why would I be mad at you?" 

     "I was thinking.. maybe we could keep him? I can't just leave him outside." Neil stood up and walked towards Shaun, placing a hand on his cheek. He stared into his beautifully blue eyes. He smiled and laughed when Shaun starting blushing, "Of course we can," He could see Shauns eyes light up even brighter (if that were even possible) He loved it when Shaun get excited. "On one condition. I get to name him" Shaun nodded, sitting in the cold tiled floor to let the cat lay in his lap. "Okay." He pet the cat. Neil smiled at the pair. He watched as Shaun smiled while gently going over the cats fur. Since the apartment was quiet the cats purring was loud. He looked at the clock. 1:15 AM. He suggested to Shaun that its time to sleep. Shaun agreed and left the cat on the couch as he walked into the bedroom. Neil cleaned up before taking a shower, changing and meeting Shaun in the bed. He laid there until he felt arms wrap around his torso. He looked at Shaun, whose face was snug into his side. Neil was stunned. It was rare for Shaun to do this since he didn't like to be touched. It was him who usually started it, with Shaun's permission of course. He smiled and placed an arm around him and closed his eyes.  
He heard Shaun mutter a faint "I love you" into his side. Neil's heart skipped a beat. He smiled, "I love you too".


End file.
